


【月岛萤乙女】波よせて

by Chuzi025



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuzi025/pseuds/Chuzi025
Summary: 也许是忍受不了头戴式耳机的闷热，在一个夏天，月岛萤换了一副入耳式耳机。
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader





	【月岛萤乙女】波よせて

**Author's Note:**

> 两人已交往设定。题目来源于同名歌曲。

“呀唉？”看到月岛萤走进教室的时候，我的思考用器官忍不住弹出一个疑惑的信号。是的，一定是因为月岛萤今天哪里奇怪，才导致我也发出了奇怪的声音。

眼镜？还在。背包？没有变化，没有加装饰也没有少什么。头型？他要是换了头型一定会很明显的。我用眼睛把他的全身扫了个遍，总觉得自己一定错过了什么重要的细节。我两眼发直瞪着月岛萤的形象让他如芒在背，他瞪了我一眼，两眼，摘下一只耳机：“喂喂，怎么了，用那种眼神盯着我。”

哦！我猛锤了一下手心。“怪不得觉得阿月今天怪怪的，原来是没有戴那个耳机。”

对方向我投来嫌弃的一瞥：“用那种恶心的眼神看着我，原来就是因为这种无聊的事，赶紧把昨天留给你的数学题做完。”听他一席话，我才猛然想起，因为昨天参加部活，特意向月岛老师请了一晚上的假，午休时刻再把他留给自己的十道函数运算大题交给他。一边念叨“月岛好严格讨厌”，我一边不情不愿地翻开练习册，在留给我的十道作业之上，是阿月给我抄好的一道例题，笔迹公正，思路清晰，横看竖看都和笔者一样赏心悦目。哎呀，表面好看，内容难懂。我做了两道就开始感受到几股阻力分别作用在我的眼皮和嘴巴里，上下颚被不可抗力撑开呈接近八十度，眼角也挤出了几滴泪水。而且这道不可抗力还没有完全消失，或者说，只要题还在那里，它就会永远存在。我又打了一个哈欠，月岛萤瞅准机会砍来一个纸团，正中口腔内侧。我差点没应激反应，紧急吐出异物，小纸条叠得整整齐齐，上面还是月岛萤工工整整的字迹：敢睡觉就杀了你。

好过分！而且好不讲卫生，把什么东西都往我嘴里扔！我冲他挥挥拳头，无声抗议。月岛萤已经自己翻开课本不再看我了，无声的抗议无效。他不搭理我，我也消极怠工起来，右手持笔在本子上胡乱点点划划，左手托腮支撑自己观察月岛萤的脑袋。月岛萤复习的很用功，已经沉浸在知识里了，他的脸离书本似乎有点太近，可能眼镜度数不够。因为夏天天气比较热，他的鼻尖上出了点汗，眼镜会时不时滑下来，他就不得不经常扶一把。入耳式的两只耳机从他的衣领里探出来，随着他的动作或撞在一起，或撞在课桌上，或又撞在一起又撞在课桌上。天气实在有点太热了，加上我读不懂的数学题，气氛被烘的如此适合一场美梦。我忍不住又打了一个哈欠，用力挤了一下眼睛。再睁开眼睛的时候，月岛萤右手撑头，和我构成一个和谐的轴对称图形，冷酷无情地魔王念动起无声的咒语：写不完我可不等你。

我瞬间清醒，一边骂骂咧咧“阿月讨厌”一边奋笔疾书，总算是勉勉强强填好了剩下的几道题，在午休时给他递了过去。他一边听歌一边吃便当一边翻阅我的练习册，看起来优哉游哉，真烦人。我已经吃完了自己的那份，月岛萤还刚吃了一半不到，一心三用，看得我胃疼。我收拾完便当盒，看他还是老样子不紧不慢，忍不住拽下他的一只耳机，对着他的一只耳朵大喊：“专心吃饭啦！”

“知道了知道了。”他不耐烦地挥挥手，“还不是因为你错得太离谱，简直不像升学班的水平。”

明明可以先吃饭再批改我的错题，非要一边吃一边改，搞得吃也吃不好，改题也改不好，白白浪费午休大好时光。我只能托腮等着他。直到午休结束的铃声想起，月岛萤还是没吃完那一份便当，同时也没改完我的错题。

我也没睡上午觉，下午哈欠连天地参加了部活。正所谓春困秋乏夏打盹，社团里的大家也都无精打采，在太阳略略西斜的时候就宣布解散各回各家了。我一拍脑门，练习册还攥在月岛手里呢，又无精打采地转悠进排球部体育馆，围观了一会儿他们的训练，等着把阿月和我的练习册接走。排球毕竟是乌野的传统体育项目之一，和我们这种混日子的社团不一样，等月岛等人训练结束，天色已经完全暗下来了。我看看月岛，没有那个耳机的遮挡，他的脑袋上似乎正在嘶嘶冒热气。我忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

“十道题错了七道，笨蛋才能笑出声来。”月岛用力戳了一下我的额头。“山口，你先走吧。”

“哇不是吧都这么晚了。”我表示抗议。山口用落语艺人似的飞快的语速说“那么我要去练发球了明天见阿月”，连求救的机会都不给我。我无精打采地跟在月岛萤身后，走路像一具僵尸，还是走三步打两个哈欠的僵尸。“留到明天一起讲嘛月月，我好累哦。”

月岛萤表示绝无可能。他甚至找了家营业到晚上十一点的咖啡馆，我只觉得长夜漫漫，离柔软可爱的梦乡遥遥无期。讲到第六题的时候我向他求饶：“真的撑不下去了，月月，明天再说吧，或者你把你耳机分我一只。我已经要倒在桌子上了。”

月岛萤恨铁不成钢地敲打我的头盖骨，“有点志气吧！”我趴在桌子上就是不起来。我听见他一声叹息，震得我骨髓里酥酥麻麻，好像起了一串串泡泡。一只温热的耳机塞进我的右耳里。月岛萤继续敲击我的脑壳：“好了，醒醒吧，最后一道了。”

我跟着耳机里活泼轻快的旋律勉强打起精神，硬撑着改好了最后一道题。月岛萤肯定的鼻音，被我直接处理成休息的命令，我被不可抗力扑倒在月岛萤的臂弯里，眼睛已经快眯成一片模糊的小缝了。

我说：“都怪你，我现在一点精气神都没有了。你得搀着我走。”

月岛萤推推我：“那你也得先走吧！”

最后，我揪着他的衣襟，筋疲力尽地走回了家。站在门口，月岛萤拿书脊敲敲我的头顶：“明天早上继续交给我。”

“好啦会的。”我把头顶的练习册抓下来，“那我走了，你也早点回——哎呀！”

我忘了自己的右耳还和他的左耳连在一起，被耳机线带了个踉跄。月岛萤噗嗤一声：“耳机里还放着歌，你也会忘记。”

我不愿意承认自己犯傻：“还不是怪你，你要是戴之前那个耳机我就不会被你的耳机线拽住。”

月岛萤继续鄙视我：“你懂什么，那个耳机现在还戴着要热死人了。”

我冲他做个鬼脸，三步两步跑上楼去了。我在三楼又停了一会儿，看着月岛萤重新戴好那副耳机，向我们来时的那个方向走回去。我紧急发line给他：“到家给我发消息！”窗外的月岛萤停了下来，我收到回信：“赶紧回家去做题。”

我的嘴立马撅了起来。才不要做题，你让我做题我就要睡觉。我继续发消息打扰他：“入耳式耳机塞在耳朵里好疼，像要发芽一样疼。”

“那你居然还送我。”

“你又不是不喜欢。”

Fin。


End file.
